nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
HyugaHiromi
Character First Name Hiromi Character Last Name Hyuga IMVU Username ItsumoAi Nickname Romi Age 20 Date of Birth 12/13/180 Gender female Ethnicity Getsugakure Height 5'9 Weight 130 Blood Type o Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Scar's on her body from varrius missions and training with her clan. Affiliation Getsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality Hiromi Hyuga is a level headed and calm person she is dedicated and disciplined and vary protective of those she cares about. She always pushes herself to do her best, Learn new things and push herself to new levels as well as always doing it with the up most respect for those around her. She was raised to be obedient and kind hearted but to know her power and abilities. She pushed herself to be the best at anything she did and didn't accept Defeat as an option. She is a vary loyal and loving person but she can be harsh when it is for someones own good. Behaviour Hiromi Hyuga as a child spend most of her time with in her family compound studying and learning her clan and village histories. Once she was old enough she started to learn her clan's abilities and work on the kekkei genkai that her clan is blessed with. When she started at the Academy Hiromi put dedication and loyalty into play and spent her time studying and training to be one of the best. When she grew up she became a Dedicated Medical Ninja that served her village and her Kage's though she still studied as much as she could always wanting to make herself better.Hiromi maintains a mild manner most of the times. When she does lose her temper, its usually over one's ego, but she never really loses her temper to a great extent. She sometimes expresses concern and sympathy about certain people and events. Nindo (optional) Dedication is everything. Summoning N/A Bloodline/Clan Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku)Edit The Hyuga Clan was once one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure before the Gakure Purge. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Before Konohagakure fell, the current leader of the Hyuga made the choice to leave, forseeing its destruction and was labled a coward. In the end his decision preserved the Hyuga bloodline after the destruction of Konoha. Ninja Class Fourth SaiKage Element One N/A Element Two N/A Weapon of choice Senbon: metal needles with a point at both ends. They often serve a medical purpose, being used to strike acupuncture points. They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. To make these needles more effective, the user can poison the tips of the senbon. An added benefit of throwing these at the enemy is that these are smaller than a kunai or a shuriken, making it harder to see and dodge. Strengths Taijutsu, Medical Jutsu,Dōjutsu Weaknesses Genjutsu,Fuinjutsu,Hand Seals Chakra colour Blue , Turqoise - Medical Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):30 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 small scrolls 1with diffrent bottles of posion sealed inside 1 with diffrent medacin and cloth sealed inside. Total:54 Jutsu List Hyuga Bloodline Jutsu Jūken (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist) Shōtei (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Palm_Bottom) Hakke Hasangeki (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Mountain_Crusher) Hakke Kuuhekisho (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Wall_Palm) Hakke Kuushou -(http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Vacuum_Palm) Hakke Rokujuuyon shou( http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms) Hakke Hyaku nijuuhachi shou ( http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_One_Hundred_Twenty-Eight_Palms) Hakke Sanjūni Shō (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms) Hakkeshou Kaiten (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven) Juuho Soushiken (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Step_Twin_Lion_Fists) Juukenpou Ichigekishin - (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gentle_Fist_Art_One_Blow_Body) Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyon sho - (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/True_Eight_Trigrams_Sixty-Four_Palms) Medical Ninjutsu Shōsen Jutsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mystical_Palm_Technique) A-Rank Ranshinshō (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement) A-Rank Chakura no Mesu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Scalpel) A-Rank Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Revival_Technique) A-Rank Sōzō Saisei (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Creation_Rebirth) Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Resuscitation_Regeneration_Technique) In'yu Shōmetsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yin_Healing_Wound_Destruction) A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Healing_Technique Ninjutsu Shunshin no Jutsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique) Allies Amegakure Enemies Unknown Background Information Hiromi Hyuga was born in 180An Getsugakure the village hidden under the moon her family was of the Hyuga line and had fallowed the Hyuga's from Konohagakure when the split. Hiromi's family was well off both her parents where Medical Shinobi so as a child she spent most of her time with the other Hyuga children with in the Compound studying and working hard to make her family proud. When Hiromi was 6 she went into the Academy and began to train hard to show everyone what she was made of she began to train more with in the Hyuga compound as well working with her Kekkei Genkai and by the time she was a Genin she could use it well at the age of 12 she became a Genin and her first year she went into the Chunin Exams as she and her team decided they where ready They lost the first chunin Exam but went into the second one and Passed. As a Chunin she began to study Medical Ninja and Mastered her Kekkei Genkai her focus now was to work her hardest she trained under Haven Hyuga at the Hospital someone whom she greatly looked up to Hiromi vowed that she would do her best to be as great as Haven. When Hiromi was 13 her parents where both killed on a Mission Hiromi wad devastated but she worked through the devastation and began to grow up extremely fast from that point on. At the age of 14 Hiromi became a Jounin she began to work on her own at the hospital as well as to going on missions with teams of Shonobi from the village. She didn't mind being out and about it allowed to work with others and show how good she was in all environments and situation she knew she had to stay alive for the good of her village. Hiromi still studied with Haven though she became the Kage of the Village along with her Husband Kelcius who Hiromi grew fond of she looked to them like parents and looked up to them When Kelcius and Haven Retired Haven Named her the next Saikage of Getsugakure in 200An at the age of 20 Hiromi Hyuga became the Fourth Saikage to help the Third SaiKage someone she knew through out her time in Getsugakure and is working hard on growing the village and still doing the best she can as well as making Haven and Kelcius proud of her. Roleplaying Library Approved by: ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))